


Dead Heat

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, takes place after the events of the show, this is. a lot of sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: CB has a bit of a past with both Turnov and Greaseball. He convinces them both to have a bit of fun with him.
Relationships: CB | Caboose/Greaseball (Starlight Express), CB | Caboose/Greaseball/Turnov (Starlight Express), CB | Caboose/Turnov (Starlight Express)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dead Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow. This was inspired by some of my friends. You know who you are. :))))) Cannot believe I've written this much porn for a train musical.
> 
> Please be warned that this is very explicit! If there is something I missed that you feel needs to be tagged, please let me know!
> 
> Without further ado! Hope you all enjoy ;)

“Caboose!”

By now, CB was used to hearing his name angrily shouted at him. It was all part of his job, even though recently he’d bitten off more than he could chew. He was still aching all over from the wreck, but he wasn’t majorly injured. Nothing a few quick sessions in the repair shop couldn’t fix, but his ears were still ringing and he was a bit more irritable than usual. 

With an annoyed groan, CB turned to find none other than Turnov briskly skating up to him, and CB didn’t have time to react before he was suddenly being shoved against a wall.

“You tricked me! I’m tired of your games. You let steam train win, make rest of us look stupid!” CB wanted to interject, to say that his muddling with the races wasn’t the  _ only  _ reason Rusty won, but he knew better than to interrupt. He settled with smiling sweetly as Turnov continued to ramble. “I have to go to repair shop because of you! I  _ lose  _ because of you. And I’m  _ mad. _ ”

CB had a bit of a history with Turnov, and he knew how the Russian engine could get when he was mad. To release his anger, he either broke things (luckily he wasn’t one to throw fists, at least not often) or he took it to the bedroom. CB hoped he could reroute things to make sure that Turnov let out his anger in a way that might benefit them both.

“Well…” CB crossed his arms (which took a bit of painful effort) and cocked his hip. “I guess you’ll just have to teach me a lesson, won’t you?” He grinned innocently at Turnov, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Turnov stared down at him, a neutral expression on his face. CB internally was praying to Starlight (er… Rusty?) that the bigger engine would take a hint; his emotions weren’t always the easiest to read.

“I think… I see what you mean.” He smirked devilishly at CB and rested a hand on the caboose’s waist, trailing it down until it rested on his hip right above his belt. “You deserve punishment,  _ da _ ? Need to be taught a lesson?”

CB began to feel rather warm; being fucked by Turnov always left him with bruises and aches that wouldn’t go away for days, and where he was already a bit dinged-up, he could only imagine how he would feel this time around. He loved seeing the bruises on his neck (which he usually hid with his neckerchief) and the scratches in his paint. They were nice little reminders of how roughly he was treated while getting fucked.

“I’m a nasty little caboose, aren’t I? I  _ definitely _ need to be punished,” CB placed his hand on Turnov’s chest box, idly tracing the designs there. “You gonna put me in my place?”

Turnov scoffed and opened his mouth to reply, when they suddenly heard someone clear their throat. They both turned their heads towards the sound, and Turnov immediately began grumbling, annoyed.

“Oh, hi GB!” CB said brightly with a wave.

“Get your hands off that caboose, Turnov, he isn’t a toy. Him and I have a score to settle.”

Greaseball was mad, CB could see that as clear as day, but he also wasn’t in as good of shape as usual. He favored his right foot as he skated and one of his shoulder plates was dented quite a bit.

“Hey, I can be a toy if I wanna be!” CB interjected. “And if you don’t mind-”

“Do not tell me what to do, Mister  _ Reigning Champion, _ ” Turnov scoffed. “I had him first.”

Greaseball sneered. “And what exactly did you plan on doin’ with him?”

Just as Turnov was about to speak, CB cut him off again. “Whoa whoa whoa, let’s all slow down a little.” He held his hands out defensively and skated to stand between the two engines. “There’s plenty of me to go around. In fact…” CB turned to face Greaseball, a hint of a mischievous smile on his lips. CB had been fuck buddies (and boyfriends, at one point) with Greaseball for  _ quite  _ a while. He knew exactly what was implied when he said that they had  _ a score to settle.  _ “Why don’t you two play nice and try sharing your toys, hm? Could be fun, don’t you think?”

  
Even if CB wasn’t in the best shape to take on multiple engines at once, he was practically drooling at the idea of taking on two big, strong, aggressive racing trains who definitely wouldn’t be afraid to rough him up a bit. He glanced between the two of them, grinning bright and innocent, trying to ignore the way his codpiece began to feel rather uncomfortable.

“Well… I guess it’s worth a shot.” Greaseball huffed, staring down Turnov.

“ _ Da,  _ could be fun,” Turnov shot Greaseball a rather competitive sneer. “I bet I can fuck him harder than you.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna turn this into a competition? You’re on.”

CB felt like if he grinned anymore, he might burst. He thought he was aching badly enough just then, but he would definitely be a  _ mess  _ the next day.

“Here’s a fun idea. I’ll suck off whoever gets to my shed first.”

Just as planned, the two engines scrambled towards the other side of the yard where the freight’s sheds were. He couldn’t help but laugh as he took his time following behind them.

//

"C'mon CB, he cheated!"

"You lie! You tripped  _ me _ !"

CB leaned against the wall of his shed and watched, amused, as Greaseball and Turnov argued.

"Only after you cut me off! Don't listen to him CB, he's only--"

"Now now, boys, it was a dead heat! No biggie. Ties happen! And I'm feeling nice today, so…" he pushed away from the wall and turned to open the door. "Why don't I reward you both?"

The two engines immediately stopped.

Greaseball fixed CB with a stare. “You mean you’ll…”

“Both of us?” Turnov finished, causing Greaseball to turn and shoot a glare at him.

CB beamed at them. He really had both of them wrapped around his finger. “Yup! Now come on,” CB stepped into his shed, turning and looking at them over his shoulder rather flirtatiously. “It’s not everyday I get to take on two racers at once.”

Once they were all inside, CB led them to his bedroom and immediately dropped to his knees near the foot of his bed, albeit with some difficulty. “Come on boys, we don’t got all night!”

Within moments, CB was met with two large, hot and heavy cocks standing erect mere inches from his face. He was more than excited to get his mouth on them; Turnov was average in length but  _ very  _ girthy with thick gold rivets along the underside, and he usually loved to force himself down CB’s throat and hold him there. It always made tears spring to CB’s eyes, and by the time the Russian engine had come down his throat CB’s face was always a tear and spit-slick mess. Greaseball, on the other hand, was both long  _ and  _ thick, with a good mixture of ridges and rivets along his length. He wasn’t as rough as Turnov, but CB loved the challenge of trying to take as much of him as much as he could.

CB started by turning and licking the head of Greaseball’s large cock, causing the diesel’s breath to hitch. CB was slow, teasing his tongue along the silver rivets along the underside, before suddenly turning and taking Turnov’s length into his mouth. He didn’t miss the way Greaseball grumbled; CB loved getting him mad when they fucked. It always meant that he’d be treated nice and rough.

After going back and forth for a little while between the two, CB grew a bit bored. Teasing them was fun, but he knew there was  _ much  _ more fun to be had with these big, strong engines.

“Alright, alright, I’m bored. Why don’t we kick things up a little?”

Within minutes, CB found himself lying on his back horizontally across his bed. Turnov held his wrists above his head as Greaseball kept his legs spread and slowly began fucking into him.

“Ohh, fuck yes,  _ Starlight  _ I forgot how big you are, GB!” He squirmed against Turnov’s hold, which only prompted the Russian to hold on tighter. CB  _ loved  _ it. “C’mon Greaseball, you  _ know  _ I can take it. Give it to me already!”

The diesel gave an annoyed huff. That was a sound CB was quite used to. “I ain’t exactly in the best shape right now, and I _know_ that you aren’t either. Be patient.”

“Fiiine,” CB drawled, “I guess I’ll just-- oh GB!”

Greaseball had  _ finally _ picked up speed, thrusting into him faster and harder, and  _ wow  _ CB had missed how stretched out Greaseball’s cock made him feel. It was hitting him deep, and he couldn’t help but gasp and moan and babble on about how good it all felt.

“C’mon CB, you know what I like to hear.”

“G-Greaseball! Oh fuck  _ Greaseball, please! _ ”

Greaseball gave a deep moan. He loved the way that CB said his name; it drove him wild, but CB still wouldn’t stop babbling.

“Starlight, you’re loud today,” Greaseball panted as he continued to plow into him.“Say Turnov. I’m sure you can get him to be quiet, don’t you think?”

It took the other engine a moment to understand what Greaseball meant, but when he did, it was like a switch flipped inside Turnov. He let go of CB’s wrists to grab him and pull him so his head was hanging over the side of the bed (which annoyed Greaseball; he didn’t like having CB suddenly wrenched away from him) and ran his thumb over CB’s parted, gasping lips.

“Open wide,” he purred. CB eagerly did as he was told. He’d never sucked dick upside down, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t open to trying. As soon as he opened his mouth, Turnov slipped his thick cock inside. CB wasn’t exactly in a position to move, but Turnov placed his hands on CB’s chest boxes and began to move his hips, fucking CB’s mouth and throat. Tears immediately sprang to CB’s eyes; not only was he not used to this angle, but it made Turnov’s cock go deeper than CB was used to. He didn’t mind though; he loved sucking cock and this was a fun, new challenge for him.

The caboose couldn’t do anything except lay there and take it. It was better than he could’ve imagined though; using and being used at the same time. The feel of two cocks using him in all the right ways was growing to be overwhelming; he could feel his own cock hard and dripping against his stomach, but he knew if he wanted to come, he would have to come untouched. Both Turnov and Greaseball were strict about letting CB touch himself whenever they fucked him, and he had a feeling that that wouldn’t change anytime soon.

CB began whimpering around Turnov’s cock, causing the Russian engine to give a deep groan, and his hips to stutter. CB heard Greaseball chuckle, most likely directed at Turnov. With a growl, Turnov pulled his cock out of CB’s mouth, leaving him gasping for air for a moment before suddenly sliding right back in and fucking CB’s throat faster and harder than before. Tears continuously began to spill from CB’s eyes and he couldn’t hold back the high pitched moans that felt delicious to Turnov.

Greaseball picked up the pace too; he kept CB’s legs spread as far as he knew the caboose could handle, and continued to slam into him. The room was filled with the sounds of CB’s moans, the slap of Greaseball’s thighs against CB’s ass, and Turnov’s low grunts. CB began to buck his hips up, desperately needing friction against his aching cock, but Greaseball forced his hips down and held onto him tight, keeping him still. CB didn’t care; he loved being manhandled, and Greaseball was good at it.

It wasn’t much longer before CB could feel the two engines start to become close; Turnov’s grunts turned shaky and Greaseball- living up to his title of being the fastest diesel -began plowing into CB rather quickly and erratically. CB himself was more than desperate, and he felt a tightness building up inside him that meant that he was close to his climax. 

After a few thrusts, Turnov pulled out again, leaving CB a gasping mess. He grabbed at the hair sticking out the back of CB’s hat and pulled on it, moving his head right where he wanted. “Open,” Turnov groaned as he continued to stroke himself. CB closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and suddenly he felt his face and mouth being splattered with Turnov’s warm, thick cum. He licked up what he could, but he could tell that there was still a lot left on his face. 

“Mmm, handsome caboose,” Turnov hummed, gliding a finger down CB’s spit-slick cheek.

CB didn’t have it in him to say anything, so he settled on a lopsided grin.

Greaseball continued to fuck him, but with a choked off grunt, he pulled out and began stroking himself fast, coming all over CB’s stomach and chest box. He was panting, and without thinking, he collapsed onto CB, causing the caboose to gasp at the sudden friction against his aching cock. 

“Oh, shit,” Greaseball panted. “Well, go on then. You’ve-you’ve earned it.”

CB felt like he could cry of relief. He shifted his hips and started rubbing himself off against Greaseball, thrusting his hips up and chasing that delicious friction, and it wasn’t long before he was coming, splattering himself and Greaseball’s chest with his come.

Once he came down from his orgasm, Turnov gently helped him into a sitting position. His face felt like a mess; it was slick with tears, spit, and cum- which he could even feel in his hair. He looked down at himself to survey the amount of cum on his body, and gave a light laugh. 

“Impressive,” he croaked out. “Not much of a  _ red _ caboose anymore.”

Turnov laughed, and Greaseball rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well… I think it’s a good look for you.” He tugged CB forward and kissed him deep, which caught CB off guard. They hadn’t kissed like that since they’d actually been  _ dating _ .

As he pulled away, Greaseball swiped some of the cum off of CB’s cheek with his finger and then held it to the caboose’s mouth, who obediently licked it off. CB suddenly felt Turnov sit behind him on the bed, and he wrapped his arms around CB’s middle. With a sigh, CB leaned back against him, exhausted.

“So… Who fucked you best?”

“Oh Starlight, I can barely think right now… I think it was another dead heat.” Both of the engines groaned. “But… maybe we can have a rerun sometime soon?” CB shot Greaseball a wink, causing the diesel to give him an annoyed look.

“Hmm, I like it.” Turnov fixed Greaseball with a stare. “You in, reigning champion?”

Greaseball huffed and crossed his arms. “‘Course I am.”

“Great,” CB said with a yawn. “Can’t wait for the second heat.” 

Turnov kept CB in his arms as Greaseball cleaned him up, and the caboose didn’t even notice when the Russian engine layed down with him in his bed. What he did notice is that he was tired, content, and sandwiched between two big, strong engines who would keep him comfortable and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come chat with me about musicals @mister-beetlejuice on tumblr or @OutFrontInBack on twitter!


End file.
